Happy Birthday!
by pesky.lil.critter
Summary: Begins on Draco Malfoy's 30th birthday. Covers all following birthdays, one for each month. Plus interludes for important holidays such as Halloween, Christmas, Easter, etc. Temporarily on hold
1. Happy Birthday, Draco!

**AN:** Written for Draco Malfoy's Birthday on June 5th.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday, Draco!

It's the hair in his mouth that wakes him. Going by the smell, the hair probably belongs to Scorpius, which is a relief since he's not so sure about the arm wrapped around his waist. He's sure the arm belongs to a man since the chest pressed against his back doesn't have breasts.

Draco lifts a hand to brush away his son's hair and tries to remember last night. It was his thirtieth birthday and for some reason Astoria saw fit to throw a huge party. Draco was suddenly reminded why he liked the Manor's size so much. Several attendants brought their children with them, and the empty guest wing abruptly transformed from a curse into a blessing.

The worst part about the whole thing was Harry Potter's presence. His name still holds a lot of sway and its common knowledge that he'll be Head Auror soon. Besides, their wives are friends. Astoria refuses to tell Draco how she met Ginevra Potter or why they're friends but her argument is supported by Scorpius' pleading to allow Albus Potter to visit him. Draco's not very good at denying his son anything.

As a result he spent most of last night avoiding the Potters and Astoria while doing his best not to get too drunk. His birthday party was a depressing event.

That still doesn't answer whose arm is wrapped around him so tightly. Draco very carefully extricates himself from his son and slowly, cautiously turns around. The face is almost unfamiliar at first glance. The missing tension and glasses are very confusing. And Potter has always kept his eyes open around Draco. To see them closed is…disconcerting.

Draco sighs. _Fuck._ A quick glance tells him that they're at least wearing underwear. What a relief.

Potter makes a little noise in his sleep and pulls Draco closer so their hips are touching. Draco freezes at the contact and spends a full fifteen minutes contemplating how to leave without alerting Potter before coming to the conclusion that it's impossible.

And unnecessary, judging by the way Potter's expression is morphing from peace to wariness. His eyes open. Draco can't help notice how green they are.

"Morning, Malfoy. Happy Birthday!"


	2. Happy Birthday, Harry!

**AN: **Written for Harry Potter's birthday on July 31st

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday, Harry!

It's been nearly two months since Malfoy's birthday party. Albus and Scorpius' friendship coupled with Ginny and Astoria's reluctance to supervise the children's visits to each other has forced Harry and Malfoy to spend far too much time together. They've come to an agreement.

Harry and his children visit the Malfoys nearly every Saturday. They arrive for lunch and leave before dinner.

Apparently, Malfoy reads a lot. Harry draws.

* * *

Today is Harry's birthday and he knows Ginny has a "surprise" party planned for him. She does that every year and that kind of takes out the surprise element. Harry also knows that the Malfoys are invited. Astoria Malfoy seems to be Ginny's new best friend though Harry can't for the life of him figure out why.

But Astoria isn't what makes him nervous. It's _Draco_ Malfoy (well, and maybe the copious amounts of coffee in his system).

Something happened on Malfoy's birthday and they still haven't found out what. Harry's sure _something_ happened since it's definitely not an everyday occurrence for him to wake up in his sort-of-enemy's bed, with no memory of how he got there. He very cautiously approached Ginny about Malfoy's party and while she didn't say anything, her lips twitched slightly, giving away her amusement.

Harry sighs, sips his coffee and tries to focus on the report lying on his desk. The words blur together and Harry finds himself comparing Malfoy to Ginny. He sighs again. They come out _equal_.

He closes the report and takes out a worn sketch-pad. He still has three hours to kill before he can go home.

* * *

The party isn't so bad. The music is nice, the food is to die for and the company is everything he wishes for. The kids went to bed early. James is five, Albus is four and Lily will be turning two in October.

Harry looks around and spies Ginny talking to Astoria beside the food table. Malfoy is standing with them so that they look like a triangle. Malfoy says something to Ginny and when she answers she puts her hand on his arm to emphasise a point. Harry flushes thinking of the half finished sketch from this afternoon.

He tries in vain to push he thought of Malfoy and Ginny entwined (passion or a friendly embrace?) out of his mind.

Harry's somewhat obsessive when it comes to the details in his sketches and he's frustrated with the new one. He knows Ginny's body better than his own so it isn't hard to draw her but he barely knows Malfoy at all. He can't help thinking that he'd like to get to know Malfoy's body better, to draw him accurately. He's so absorbed in the implications of that thought that he misses whatever Hermione is talking to him about.

* * *

Presents have been opened, cake has been eaten and the guests are beginning to leave. Harry's sitting on the holiday swing in the garden behind the house, ignoring a beautiful sunset in favour of the sketch he began in the office today.

Lost in thought, he drew his wife first, splayed on sheets and naked. Then he added Malfoy, kneeling between her legs, one hand caressing Ginny's left breast.

Harry sighs. He doesn't usually draw such –explicit– things. Most of his drawings are of his children and friends; sleeping, laughing, sometimes angry. His early clumsy sketches depict bloody battle-scenes and rows of bodies. For him, it was –is– the best way to cope with the war, and the death and destruction it brought.

A hand on his shoulder startles him from his morbid thoughts, and Harry berates himself for not noticing the footsteps approaching him. He looks up, opening his mouth, and is surprised to see Malfoy instead of Ginny.

There's a strange look on the other man's face. Harry can't quite place the expression. But Malfoy's not looking at Harry. His gaze is fixed lower. Harry follows it and blushes at the sight of his sketch.

The sketch-book snaps closed, seemingly shaking Malfoy from his trance. The strange expression on his face morphs into amusement. "Well, well, Potter. Wouldn't have taken you for such a … _creative_ man. You were always appeared to be quite straight-laced. Of course, appearances can be deceiving. More importantly, though, I hope your wife benefits from your imagination." Harry blushes more deeply and wishes he could wipe the smirk off Malfoy's pointy face.

At least until he notices the light pink on his pale cheeks. And suddenly Harry understands the expression the other man was wearing just before. It was lust. Malfoy was turned on at the sight of Harry's sketch.

Harry is too thrown off by this realization to register Malfoy coming closer until the sketch-book is gone from his lap and a pair of grey eyes is staring into his. He doesn't move as Malfoy takes off his glasses, making the grey eyes blur slightly. They become clear again when Malfoy comes even closer supporting himself on the back of the swing on either side of Harry's shoulders. Their breaths are mingling. Harry licks his lips and nearly touches Malfoy's.

Then Malfoy whispers, "Happy birthday, Potter."


	3. Happy Birthday, Ginevra!

**AN: **Written for Ginevra Potter née Weasley's birthday on August 11th. Oops! Lost track of time while I was reading. I'm really sorry that this is late because I'm an idiot. :)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday, Ginevra!

Ginny shares a giggle with Astoria as they watch their husbands unsuccessfully try to avoid each other.

They're all at the Burrow, mostly because Mum invited them to Ginny's birthday party and also because Draco can't resist when Scorpius begs him for something. Albus and Scorpius are discussing the benefits of having an Auror (Harry) or a professional Quidditch player (Draco) for a father with all the seriousness of a pair of four-year-olds. James is trying to fly on his father's broom (without permission) and Lily is babbling at Draco while trying to rip his hair out. Ginny thinks, at this rate, Draco might go bald before his son ever starts Hogwarts

The thought is scary somehow. Scorpius starting Hogwarts would mean the same for Albus, and James already in his second year. Ron and Hermione's daughter Rose would be starting school at the same time and their son Hugo would go with Lily two years later. Not to mention all the other Weasley children.

The thought also stings, because Ginny knows that she won't live to see that. Harry doesn't know, like many other things. He's become more observant, more perceptive in the years he's been an Auror, but Ginny knows him and she's long since learned to conceal things she doesn't want others to know. Living with six brothers and a nosy mother will do that to you.

"Watch that." Astoria whispers in Ginny's ear, and she turns from her thoughts with a physical movement to see Harry taking Lily from Draco, half-embracing him in the process. Draco fights him off and Lily kicks him so Harry turns to James to retrieve the broom and scold his son. Only to discover that the boy took his father's inattention as an opportunity to mount the broom and kick off.

Ginny keeps her wand at the ready and she can see Astoria doing the same from the corner of her eye. But she wants to see what Harry and Draco will do.

A thought occurs to her, completely disconnected from the situation but then, if she won't think these thoughts now, when else. It's funny, the way she calls the Malfoys, even Draco, by their given names. With Astoria and Scorpius it's understandable: Astoria is her friend, and they've never been enemies. Scorpius is a child, and most adults (including Ginny) generally call children by their first names, especially children that young. But Draco was always Malfoy, even beside his mother and father, until Ginny changed that.

In the meantime, James has decided that staying on the broom isn't worth being denied dessert when they're on a Weasley birthday party, which guarantees a tongue-meltingly good and gigantic cake. Strange, that.

* * *

When the big party is over Albus spontaneously invites Scorpius for a sleepover at the Potter house. Scorpius begs his parents, which makes Draco give in almost immediately and Astoria nearly choke on suppressed giggling. And when Harry and Ginny agree, it's a deal.

Eventually, the children are all in bed (Scorpius shares with Albus, whose bed is easily big enough for both of them) and their parents sit together in the living room, drinking wine and watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"This day has been wonderful. Thank you for coming, Astoria and Draco." Ginny sighs and relaxes against Harry's side. Her husband nods to her words but she knows by the way his arm tightens around her shoulders for a moment that he is conflicted. Astoria smiles, saying, "It was our pleasure. Although I dread the day Scorpius enters your brother's joke shop." She shudders. Draco nearly smiles and nods. Ginny sees Astoria put her hand on his knee and squeeze as if to keep him from saying something inappropriate. She lifts her glass to hide the smile hovering on her lips.

"It's already too late for James, I'm afraid." Harry shakes his head dramatically. "Remember the day he got Al to eat one of George's experiments?" He turns from Ginny to their guests. "We found Al in a coma-like state. James denied all responsibility, claiming Al had eaten the sweet of his own free will. I was inclined to believe him; Al was only two and in a phase where he ate whatever fit in his mouth and some things that didn't. My belief in James lasted until Al woke up and begged James to give him more of that sweet. We were never _sure_, but from Al's babblings, the sweet gave him wonderful dreams. He talked about unicorns and flying and many other strange things. I couldn't even understand most of what he said because he was still speaking mostly in his own baby-language back then." Harry sighs almost wistfully and Ginny trembles lightly with guilt and something she can't quite define; hope maybe, or anticipation.

* * *

They talk for another hour and a half, though after that first story Harry doesn't say much and Draco spends most of his time watching Harry.

Ginny and Astoria trade secret amused glances and funny and embarrassing memories of their husbands and children.

When Ginny nods off to the sound of Draco and Harry arguing about Quidditch they decide it's time to go to bed.

Harry (who is much less tired than his wife) escorts the Malfoys to the guest bedroom (with an en-suite bathroom) only to be followed to the kitchen by Draco, because Astoria kicked him out.

Unknown to them, their wives are hiding under in plain sight. Thank Merlin for Disillusionment charms.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Draco finally speaks. "What is this, Potter?" Harry lifts his cup. "It's tea, Malfoy. Surely you know that."

Draco shakes his head. "No. I mean what happened on our birthdays. Surely _you _know _that_." Harry can't quite suppress a grin before his expression turns serious. He rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I have no idea. Maybe some kind of idiotic prank. Maybe alcohol induced stupidity. Maybe more, maybe less." He shrugs. "Either way. It's late and the kids make it impossible to sleep past seven. Come on." He gulps down the last bit of tea and puts the cup down.

Draco stands and walks toward Harry who doesn't move away, simply watching. When they're almost nose to nose Draco stops and whispers, "Let's finish what we started on your birthday." And then he leans in to kiss Harry.

Ginny has expected this. In fact she and Astoria _orchestrated _those birthday encounters. What she didn't expect was the pain. She loves Harry and she knows he loves her. But she had no idea how much it would hurt to see him kissing someone else.

She turns and leaves the kitchen. Astoria follows. Once out of hearing range Ginny allows herself one tiny sob. Then she takes a deep breath and gestures for Astoria to return to the kitchen with her.

She makes her steps loud enough that she knows the men will hear her. At the kitchen she stops and takes another deep breath. Then she pushes the door farther open and walks inside.


	4. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

**AN: **For Hermione Granger's birthday on September 19th.

**Dislcaimer:** **: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**Happy Birthday, Hermione!**

It's her thirty-first birthday. Scary thought. Her daughter is four and her son is two. Her best friend is married and has three kids of his own with her husband's little sister. Most of her other friends have children too. Even Malfoy.

Really, Hermione doesn't understand how Ginny can bring herself to call him Draco. Since Lucius Malfoy died Hermione usually calls him Mr. Malfoy.

Anyway. Healers are idiots. Ginny has an appointment with one of them today and the Healer in charge of her case couldn't find the time to see her on any other day this week. So, now Hermione will go with Ginny and Astoria to see the Healer under the guise of a bit of girl time. Harry and Ron and Malfoy actually fell for it.

"Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Malfoy are here to see you." Julia, her colleague's voice startles her from her thoughts. Hermione sighs. Then she gets up, grabbing her handbag and goes to meet her friends with a bright smile.

Ginny hugs her and Astoria nods to her. Honestly, Hermione sometimes thinks the woman is too serious for either her own or her son's good. Of course, with Albus, James, Lily and the Weasley children as Scorpius' main influence of the same age, there is no way he could possibly grow up to be as much of a brat as his father, nor as cold a man as his grandfather.

When they arrive at St. Mungo's by Floo, Hermione once again thanks God and Merlin for magic. She and Ginny dust themselves off as they wait for Astoria to come through.

Hermione wishes somewhat bitterly there weren't any need for them to spend the morning of her birthday in a hospital.

Astoria and Hermione are made to wait outside while Healer Tarrings examines Ginny. Hermione hates waiting, but when you have children patience is necessary virtue.

When Ginny returns she seems torn between euphoria and resentment. "The baby's fine." She tells her friends on the way to the Floo downstairs. "But Tarrings says the pregnancy will be extremely hard on me. I'll probably spend the last few months on bed, and I might have to stay in St. Mungo's from the eighth month till birth." Her solemn mien suddenly transforms into a beaming smile. "Tarrings says it's likely a girl. He's not sure, of course, but that's certainly better than nothing. Now come, we should use our free day to shop and gossip and pretend we're still sixteen."

If Hermione's answering grin is a bit forced and a bit painful, well, who can blame her?

* * *

The party that evening is exactly what she expected. Quiet, sweet and familiar. Although, Hermione still doesn't know what possessed her to invite the Malfoys. But she knows that, had she invited only Astoria, Scorpius would have insisted on tagging along, if only to see Albus. That would have prompted Draco to follow; wouldn't want to leave his son in the company of _Gryffindors_. Which Hermione, in the privacy of her own mind, considers complete _bullshit_. Rose will probably be in Ravenclaw and Hugo will most likely be sorted in Hufflepuff. James, she has to admit, fits the description of Gryffindor to a tee. Albus is much more difficult to peg, but Hermione and Ginny share a strong suspicion that he'll end up in Slytherin.

Anyway, after the party is over and all the guests (including the Potters and other Weasleys) have left, Ron and Hermione are cuddling in their bed. Cradled in her husband's arms, safe and warm, Hermione can finally relax. She knows Ron wants to ask what's wrong but she also knows that he'll wait until she's ready to tell him. He'll be there when she needs him and he knows she'll always do the same for him. It's a wonderful feeling, to know that, whatever happens, however painful a fall, there will always be someone waiting to catch her, help her back on her feet. Someone to walk with her and hold her when life is tough. Someone to love her and for her to love.

Ron's lips touch her hair and she smiles against his chest. He still gives her the best birthday gift in the world. His love.


End file.
